


Vanished Valentines

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven is on a quest to find his hidden chocolate stash. Family.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanished Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that I've written sometime ago. Always did like Garnet's humor in this one. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Steven Universe rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar!

Across the living room, Garnet slouches on the sofa and watches with slight curiosity. Her charge is in the kitchen high up on the countertop, digging through the cupboards with a mixed look of determination and frustration. He groans when he doesn't find the particular item that he's looking for, so moves onto the next cabinet and the one after that. Steven hops off the counter and gloomily hunches over after he discovers his beloved bag of chocolates had been ultimately devoured. They were purposely hidden from Amethyst's greedy fingers, but she nor Peridot have not been in the temple all day. The happiness that was once in his eyes was drained.

"I was planning to eat all of that candy in one setting," he gripes. 

He grabs his coat and hurries up the steps to his loft to grab the money that's resting on the nightstand. When he reaches the door, he stops for a moment when he hears the sound of someone burping quietly. Steven makes a dramatic turn and eyes his guardian, who is the only being in the room besides him. He glances at the empty sack, then back at Garnet, who has hasn't stirred from her spot. 

Garnet likes to eat sometimes... 

Steven approaches her, hands on his hips.

"Garnet, were you the one who ate my Valentine's chocolate?" he asks.

Another burp erupts from the fusion's mouth. She covers it with one hand and mentally excuses herself. She looks over to Steven and finger-guns him.

"Guilty as charged."

Steven's starry-eyed. "Who wanted to eat them the most?"

"Sapphire," she answers, plopping both hands on her abdomen.

"The queen must feast!" declares Steven.

Garnet smirks nonchalantly. "She's very happy."


End file.
